User blog:Arturo3x!/Pacific Rim: Re-Breach Stories, Chapter 2: Reaching the Breach
Chapter 2 of Pacific Rim: Re-Breach Stories, enjoy! WARNING: '(Even though nobody reads this shit) This Episode has strong language and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Script (''Some people are swimming on a random beach) 'Random Guy: '(Relaxing) Hey! Have you heard that Kaiju are attacking our world again? 'Random Guy 2: '(Afraid) WHAT?! Then lets get our asses out of here! 'Random Guy: '''Relax! What are the odds of a Kaiju attacking this beach right NOW? (''Some bubbles start emerging behind RG) 'Random Guy 2: '''EWWW...That's gross... '''Random Guy: '''What? I didn't do what you THINK I did! (''Light is seen above RG) 'Random Guy 2: '''Geez dude! What do you fucking eat?! (''A Cat II Kaiju (Kazirra) emerges and eats RG) 'Random Guy 2: '''HOLY SHIT! (''RG 2 swims and tries to escape Kazirra) 'Random Guy 2: '''I CAN DO THIS! I CAN DO T- (''Kazirra swims faster and eats RG 2,then Kazirra gets out of the water and walks to get to the city) (Cue to the Shatterdome recieving a Kaiju alert) 'Alert: '''ALERT, ALERT , KAIJU ACTIVITY DETECTED '''Herc: '''C'mon pilots! Move your asses up to your Jaegers! '''Derek: '(Sleepy) What time is it?... 'Herc: '''It doesnt matter Ranger! Now suit up and go to your Jaeger! '''Ty: '''Um..Marshall I dont think I'ts time to f- '''Herc: '''SHUT UP AND SUIT UP! '''Ty: '''Alright...Alright...GEEZ (''Cue to Arturo waking up from the alarm, on the nursery, still wounded by the Kaiju attack) 'Arturo: '''What the?! (''Tries to get up) ''I need to go! '''Sophia: '''HEY! You need to stay here until you fully recover! '''Arturo: '''B-But! I want to go! '''Sophia: '''I'm sorry, I think I can't let you do that. '''Arturo: '''PLEASEEEEEEEEEE.... '''Sophia: '''No. '''Arturo: '''Damnit...At least I tried (''Goes back to bed). (Cue to all the pilots on their Jaegers) '''Sonja: (Inside Blood Hound) I still dont know why EVERYONE needs to go to defeat only 1 Kaiju... Kate: '(''Inside Dragon Slayer) You know, Derek...I'm starting to get bored of this 'Derek: '''Yeah, but this is our work, even though I kinda despice killing Kaijus... (''Every Jaeger goes to where Kazirra is) '''Ty: (Inside Mine Killer) There he is! Jada: 'It's time to attack! (''Tiger Fury gets out 2 iron claws, then, it rushes and attacks Kazirra, Tiger Fury impales both claws on Kazirra's stomach) 'Regina: '''This is going to be easy and fast! (''Kazirra throws Tiger Fury away, landing on a building but Tiger Fury is still up, then Kazirra rushes like a bull and impales his head spike on Tiger Fury) 'Jada: '''AH SHIT! (''Mine Killer grabs Kazirra and throws him away) 'Ty: '''DAMN! He is a though son of a bitch! (''Kazirra comes back and this time, jumps and slams Mine Killer, then Kazirra starts scratching Mine Killer's head) 'Ty: '''AH! MY FACE! (''Mine Killer punches Kazirra's stomach making him fly away) 'Derek: '''Dont worry! We got him! (''Dragon Slayer is too close to the breach) 'Sonja: '''WAIT! MOVE! MOVE! (''Kazirra lands on Dragon Slayer, making both fall to the breach, then the breach closes) 'Sonja: '''Oh shit... (''Cue to Dragon Slayer fighting Kazirra while falling) 'Derek: '''Don't worry Kate, I got this son of a bitch! '''Kate: '(Makes DS shoot a blaster hat blows up Kazirra's head) 'Derek: '''Oh well... (''Cue to Sonja sending a transmission to Herc) 'Sonja: '''Marshall! Derek and Kate are INSIDE the breach! '''Herc: '''What the hell?! '''Sonja: '''We need to help them! NOW! '''Herc: '''Sorry Ranger...But the next breach is going to open approximately in 15 hours... '''Sonja: '''Wait, Marshall! The breach has a little crack on it, a Jaeger wouldn't fit on it... '''Herc: '''I think...I know what to do (''Cuts the transmission with Sonja) 'Dr.Newt: '(Enters the Comm Room) Marshall Herc, I have a question! 'Herc: '''We don't have time! Dr. Newt, prepare that project you been working on, NOW! '''Dr.Newt: '(With a smile on his face) Alright! (Leaves) 'Herc: '''Hey, you! (''Points to a random scientist) Tell the rangers to come back! 'Scientist: '''Okay, sir! (''Cue to everyone on a meeting room) 'Herc: '''Alright rangers, you may ask why you are here, and the answer is this, Dr. Newt is going to reveal a project he has been working on since we though we destroyed the breach! '''Dr. Newt: '''Alright, with nothing more to say, I present you, the Mini-Jaeger! '''Sonja: '''Alright, wait...How does a Mini-Jaeger is going to help us battle MASSIVE Kaiju? '''Ty: '''Also, why the heck does the thing in his left arm do? '''Dr.Newt: '''That's a breach opener, as its name says, it opens temporary breaches. '''Jada: '''How the fuck did you managed to do that? '''Dr.Newt: '''Well, a lot of free time, and ingeniuty! (''Cue to Derek and Kate hiding on a massive cave on the anteverse,next to Dragon Slayer) 'Kate: '''Derek...How are we going to get out of here?! '''Derek: '''Calm down! I KNOW, Herc is already doing something to rescue us! '''Kate: '''I'm scared... (''Starts hugging Derek) '''Derek: (Blushes) Erm...Uh... (Stays quiet) (Cue to the Shatterdome) 'Herc: '''Alright, so, who volunteers to pilot the Mini-Jaeger? (''Everyone stays quiet) 'Herc: '''Then you leave me no choice... (''Gets out of the meeting room and goes to the nursery) ''Sophia, how is Arturo doing? '''Sophia: '''He will be piloting his Jaeger again in 4 or 3 days! '''Herc: '''Well, I need you to get him out NOW! '''Sophia: '''WHAT?! Are you crazy! He is STILL wounded! '''Herc: '''He is the only ranger we have that would accept any job, sorry Sophia, I need to take him! '''Sophia: '''NO! I care about his health, but you don't seem to do so! '''Herc: '''Whatever, I want him in the Drivesuit room in 10 minutes. (''Herc leaves and Sophia enters the Nursery) 'Sophia: '''Arturo, as much as I hate saying this, you need to go to the Drivesuit room, for a new mission. '''Arturo: '''What? Really? YES! (''Stands up) What is this new mission about? 'Sophia: '''I really don't know... '''Arturo: '''Alright! (''Gets out of the nursery but Sophia stops him) 'Sophia: '''Just promise me that you will come back... '''Arturo: '''I will! (''Runs to the Drivesuit room) Alright Marshall Im here! 'Herc: '''Alright, today, you are not going to pilot JA, you are going to pilot an "Mini-Jaeger" '''Arturo: '''Um..Okay...And what's the catch? '''Herc: '''Our 2 rangers, Derek and Kate accidentally entered the breach, and now, YOU are on a rescue mission, this Jaeger can create breaches, so now, you must find Kate and Derek, and bring them back! '''Arturo: '''And what about Dragon Slayer? '''Herc: '''Don't worry, we have another Dragon Slayer... '''Arturo: '''Alright! Lets do this! (''A scientist puts a Drivesuit to Arturo) 'Dr.Newt: '''Alright, before you enter, you need to know you only have enough energy to create 2 breaches, 1 to enter, and the other one to escape, remember, this breaches are temporary, and they last up to 4 to 5 minutes. '''Arturo: '''Okay, 5 minutes, 2 breaches, got it! (''Arturo enters the Mini-Jaeger) '' (''Cue to Arturo swimming around the Pacific Ocean) 'Arturo: '''Alright, let's make the breach! (''Arturo makes a little breach, then he enters the Anteverse) 'Arturo: '''WOAH...This looks AWESOME! Oh yeah! I need to find Derek and Kate! (''Kleora, a Cat III Kaiju spots Arturo) 'Arturo: '''Alright... (''spots a Cave with DS in it) Alright! I found them! (Starts swimming to the cave) 'Kate: '''Hey..Derek! Do you see that?! '''Derek: '''What?! (''They spot Arturo in the Mini-Jaeger) 'Derek: '''See! I told you they would come for us! '''Arturo: '(Arrives the Cave) ''Alright guys! Lets get out of here! '''Kate: '''How?! '''Arturo: '''Im going to create a little breach, c'mon! Let's go! '''Derek: '''And what about our Jaeger?! I'm not leaving this place without it! '''Arturo: '''Ugh...Fine, I will try to make it bigger, for now, get on your Jaeger! '''Kate: '''Alright! (''Derek and Kate get on Dragon Slayer, while Arturo tries to make a massive portal so the Jaeger can fit in, then Kleora comes by) 'Arturo: '''Ow shit...Bad timing Kaiju... (''Dragon Slayer crosses the breach while Arturo is wasting all the energy trying to keep the breach on so he can escape, then Kleora tries to enter the breach) 'Arturo: '''I know Im going to hate myself for this... (''Arturo mounts on Kleoras head, trying to avoid the spikes from Kleora's back, Arturo escapes the breach while Kleora stays in it) 'Arturo: '''Time to die! BITCH! (''Arturo closes the breach, cutting Kleora in half, then Arturo swims to the surface) 'Derek: '''Hey, where is Arturo?! '''Arturo: '''OVER HERE! (''Arturo somehow is in Dragon Slayer's head) 'Kate: '''How the?! How did you got there so fast? '''Arturo: '''JUST WALK DAMNIT! (''Cue to Dragon Slayer reaching the Shatterdome, then Kate and Derek get out of Dragon Slayer, while Arturo stays there) 'Herc: '''Nice to see you again Rangers '''Derek: '''Thanks Marshall! Now where is Ty? '''Herc: '''I think he is in the Comm Room, why? '''Derek: '''Oh, Im just asking (''cracks his knuckles) TYYYYYYYY! 'Herc: '''Kate, where the hell is Arturo? '''Kate: '''He is still in the Jaeger '''Herc: '''What? (''Goes to where Dragon Slayer is and spots Arturo) What the hell?! Get down ranger! 'Arturo: '''Im sorry Marshall, but Im afraid of high altitudes! '''Herc: '''Are you serious?! GET DOWN! IT'S AN ORDER RANGER! '''Arturo: '(Sigh) Alright... 'Herc: '''WAIT! Use the eleva- '''Arturo: '''Here I come! (''Starts falling off the Jaeger) ''AHHHHHHHHHH! '''Scientist: ' (Transporting more Kaiju Blue then he Spots Arturo) AW NOT AGAI- (Arturo lands on the Kaiju Blue,spreading it all over the Scientist (Who has a protective suit) and Arturo (Who still has the Mini-Jaeger) 'Scientist: '''DAMNIT! (''An alarm starts sounding) 'Alarm: '''KAIJU BLUE IN AISLE 9! KAIJU BLUE IN AISLE 9! (''A lot of people on hazmat suits go to aisle 9) 'Hazmat Suit Guy 1: '''They are infected with Kaiju Blue! GET THEM! (''The whole crowd begins to kick Arturo and the Scientist while they are on the ground) 'THE END...Of Chapter 2 ' Category:Blog posts